The Aesthetics of the Mekakushi Dan
by visceraEffect
Summary: In which their Eyes don't exist. In which everyone is different and the same. In which it's just another world with everyone in it. In which everything is normal and they're all human. In which they are all happy, in one way or another. AU!
1. A different story

A/N: I've been following KagePro for a while now, but it's only now that I gave in to the raging need to write something fluffy about them. I just love how their characters interact with each other. This will not have any "real" pairings except for canon ones (Takane x Haruka, Hibiya x Hiyori), but much fluffy scenes, so in a way, it's like Everyone x Everyone? Dunno _ Enjoy, and I don't own any characters... I wish I owned cutie pie Seto q.q

The original summary was way too long for (sobs silently), so I had to make a crappy one... T oT

* * *

_Maybe we can recall someday, and meet again..._

Perhaps in another universe, there's a Mekakushi Dan without Eye Abilities. Destiny always works in strange ways.

In this new, strange world, everyone is normal. Shintaro isn't an elusive hikikomori because his best friend Ayano isn't dead. He's actually quite popular, despite his blunt attitude, being able to smile and woo the ladies. Unfortunately, he still has his NEET tendencies and sticks to inflicting his fetishes on himself, and himself only, thankfully, in his room. But he meets the others because Ayano forcefully makes him join and he's helpless to reject her.

Mekakushi Dan is pretty fun, anyway.

Ayano is still the leader because she's not dead from suicide. Her red scarf brings relief to anyone that sees it when she walks down the hall. Class president and top of her grade, she's also kind and compassionate. The perfect combination for any viable man.

Ayano is pretty sure the Mekakushi Dan members are behind the recent attacks on her fan club. She doesn't mind, though.

Kido is still really scary, but she doesn't use her glare to intimidate her members. She's stuck in a delinquent gang and skips school on a weekly basis. Of course, she's only doing it to get the money to scrape by; her aunt really only cared about herself. And the only reason why she's in Mekakushi Dan is because she had the absolutely wonderful, fantastic, fortunate luck to get hurt on that one mission and knock on Kano's door for help.

At least, she thinks that's why she's still there.

Kano thinks he's pretty simple; he's only living for the fun of living. New things, excitement, sometimes he doesn't go to school cause he's just too bored of that place! But he likes Ayano; she's nice and quirky, despite being popular. She comes up with weird philosophies sometimes too. He knows he can count on her and that's the most important thing.

Mekakushi Dan is his family after all.

Seto's the good guy in the group. Donning his goggles and his easygoing smile, he's the guy that newbies snuggle up to before dropping into the cold water of Mekakushi Dan's insanity. He thinks all of them are adorable and loves each of them equally. He would also love to put more effort into his studies, if he didn't have to work 3 different jobs to pull through. All that smiling really takes a toll on him, so…

Mekakushi Dan is his place to kick off his shoes and lean against the couch without manners.

Momo is the little sister of the group, and she's only mad at her Onii-chan because he's too blunt with his fangirls and always chases them away. Maybe she feels the same way as them because she's a hardcore fangirl too... But she furiously denies it all the time with her face flushing and smacks whoever suggests it. Secretly, she likes being teased about her wildness, but it's a secret!

Her loud voice is the life of the group and it would never be the same without it.

Marry's the shy girl that everyone loves to protect. Seto carries her on his back when she's tired, Kido lets her eyes soften around the blonde, even Kano tones down the cattish teasing when she's around. But they all know she's not that fragile; she's just awkward. In time, she'll grow out of her shell and everything would change.

Mekakushi Dan's members couldn't wait for that to happen.

The other two members are a little strange, perhaps more so than the others because they're in college. Shintaro calls them old geezers, affectionately of course. Ayano is also a little confused about how she accepted them, but in the end, the fun is what counts the most!

"It's all Haruka's fault," Takane says but she knows deep in her heart that she actually likes the camaderie of the group, that she likes grinning and smiling with people that accept her for who she is. Takane scowls and pretends not to notice everyone snickering at her tsun attitude.

Haruka just beams and bounces up and down as he sits. He hasn't had this much fun in forever. The only friend he knew was Takane, and now, he's surrounded by them. Admittedly younger, but why did that matter? He is sure that most of the conversations he has with them are more productive and fun than talking to his college friends...

They're fun, he says, and Takane grudgingly agrees with him as they sit next to each other in class.

Hibiya only knows them because his crush, Hiyori, is good friends with Momo. They both fangirl over the same idol and visit each others' places a lot. So Hibiya hangs out with Shintaro and they occasionally play shooting games together. He gets mad because every time, Shintaro wins, even if he's going easy on the kid. He's closest with the Kisaragi siblings, but he doesn't really mind the rest of them. Kido scares him, secretly. Hibiya, in every world, will love Hiyori til the end of time, and destiny can't change that.

Momo writes fanfiction about them, though, and that's what pisses Hibiya off. But he loves her all the same.

The Mekakushi Dan is a bother to him, but as long as Hiyori is happy, he'll do anything.

They're all happy, in some way or another. In that other world where no Eye Abilities exist. In that other world where everything is normal and life revolves around them and their little tiny gang.

In which the name of the group isn't because of their Eyes.

"Hehe, Shintaro, how does Mekakushi Dan sound?"

"It's kinda cool, I guess."

"Well, then.. that's what we'll be!"

_Let's draw it again and again..!_

* * *

For this, I'll be accepting requests, put them in LJ request format (pairing, whatever plotline you want) through PMs or reviews.

Reviews always appreciated~


	2. Nightmares and Phone Calls

A/N: In reply to **Hiniori Lwin**, I don't think those are canon, as they're not explicitly said that they "love" each other, or even implied through kisses or that sort. Thus, you can look at them as "family" of sorts. Of course, there are fluffy moments in this fic that some can imply them being shipped. But no outright kissing unless it's one of the canon pairings that I've mentioned in the last chapter. Sorry to disappoint some people out there. (secretly i ship seto x shintaro sorry)

I don't own any of these characters! T.T

* * *

_In which Shintaro has a nightmare and Ayano comforts him._

All he remembered of that dream was a fallen red scarf and a tall building. That and the red smeared on the sidewalk and a lump. A lump with long hair and two clips innocently laying there. The sinking feeling in his stomach was enough to choke him as his eyes pried themselves open to see a blank, dark ceiling. His breathing was ragged and irregular as Shintaro leaned over to check the clock. Rubbing the fuzzy sleep out of his eyes, the mechanical red clock told him it was 2AM. He couldn't possibly bother her at this time; she absolutely needed 8 hours of sleep in order to function.

But maybe he could be selfish, one more time... What if his dreams were true? He hadn't heard from Ayano after school and normally she would email him or text him something or even call him. Shintaro wiped the bead of sweat off his forehead and continued staring at his ceiling.

His heart was starting to relax already and for sure, he was glad. His fingers were starting to go numb from the beat of the blood in his veins. However, what wasn't calming down was his mind and his emotional state. The silence was suffocating and he couldn't hear Momo's quiet snoring since she was at Hiyori's for a sleepover...

It seemed so real, as if it had happened after school. As if it happened today and some psychic decided to document events through complicated dreams to random people to spread the news. Shintaro hoped to God that wasn't possible, because that psychic would've gotten a lot of juicy material from his-

Shintaro shook his head and his arm reflexively grabbed the phone next to his pillow. Bovinely, he realized his fingers were shaking and he kept pressing the wrong keys.

Exhaling his frustration, Shintaro rested for a moment, the phone and an incomplete phone number pasted on the glowing screen.

"Okay. Let's try this again..." For a second he hesitated. "What was her phone number again?!"

He smacked his head against his phone and searched through his contacts desperately. Black characters stood out on his screen, Ayano. At least she didn't disappear from his phone. Shintaro breathed a deep sigh of relief.

The young man pressed the call button and waited, holding his breath, a spring ready to explode. One ring, two rings, the more time it took made Shintaro even more worried.

"Hhrngh?" A strangled moan came from the other side of the phone. Shintaro almost cried with happiness.

"Ayano, you didn't text me today..." He pouted and attempted to sound indignant.

"Haha, I can't entertain you every day, Shin-chan!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Fine, fine, Shin-kun!"

"Not that either!"

"Okay, why'd you really call me? Hearing you pout at 2 AM is too early." Ayano huffed and mock-complained.

Shintaro hesitated to tell her, but in the end, he decided he, at least, owed her the reason why he broke her precious cycle of sleep for his own minuscule worries.

"Haha nightmares?" Even her sleep-laced giggles made him feel better, though they were directed towards him. "What are you, six? Hehe..."

Shintaro growled and chose to stay silent, hoping that his annoyed glare was felt on the other side. But obviously, Ayano didn't feel it and even if she did, it wouldn't affect her.

"What does this have to do with me though? I need my beauty sleep, you know." Ayano hissed back and the black-haired boy sighed, feeling both relieved, guilty, and annoyed. He wasn't even sure why he was still friends with this goody-two-shoes.

"It was just... Nothing. Don't worry about it. I was just worried about you, is all." He distanced himself from the phone, ready to end it.

"You make it sound like I'm depressed and ready to commit suicide!" Ayano's protesting tone made Shintaro crack a small smile. Ironic, because that was exactly what his dream was about...

"You know I'm not like that! So relax~" He could hear her smile through the phone, and before he could reply, Ayano had hung up. Silence reigned in his room again, but it wasn't a scary silence anymore.

Shintaro grinned, curling back up into his warm covers, setting his phone next to him.

Nightmares couldn't harm him now.

* * *

Reviews appreciated~!


	3. Tickle the NEET Day

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I'm sorry this is very short, but there'll be a Part 2, and hopefully the next ones after these will be longer! Thank you very much for the support 8D

**Hiniori Lwin**, can you get back into your account yet? xD Haruka and Takane are most definitely canon, because, if you've followed the KagePro manga, she clearly states that she loves him (squeaaal), but in the manga, it's also implied that Hibiya has a crush on Hiyori, when he starts sputtering and blushing after Momo approaches him to why he's hanging with her. Of course, I do support Shintaro x Ayano, but my inner fujoshi won't really let me OTP them XD  
I clearly have a thing for happy guys x somewhat depressing ones~

**ChocolatoAlliance,** Exactly! I just want to make a fic where they live completely normal and happy lives, so this is what I got XD I hope to continue this for a while~ I'll only really be making passes at Haruka x Takane and Hibiya x Hiyori.

Regardless, I'm taking prompts that are of friendship/family fluffy things, and relationship prompts for the two above pairings! PM me the prompts, or if you don't have an account, feel free to review what you want to see~

_**PROMPT: In which Momo finds out her Onii-chan is ticklish and tells the Mekakushi Dan.**_

* * *

She never barged into his room anymore, not after that one time... She didn't open her eyes for three days and stayed at home, hoping that it was all a dream, but the mental scars stayed.

However, today was an exception.

Momo really needed the money to buy a new magazine because of the supposed "sexy pictures" inside. Hiyori almost had a heart attack and a nosebleed at the same time and reported her findings to the older fangirl. But nothing beat the real thing, right? When she looked in her wallet, all she found were a few coins for bus fare. It definitely wasn't enough for the limited edition, glossy, 130 page magazine filled to the brim with shirtless sex gods...

Momo shook her head and walked up to the door quietly. Shintaro probably had his headphones on so he couldn't hear her. Maybe she could sneak in, steal some money, and explain later? That would be bad conduct though. It would also make her lie to Hiyori about how she coerced her brother to actually give her the money...

She opened the door and sure enough, Shintaro was hooked on some Internet game with his headphones jammed on.

Momo was trying to find his wallet, but when she almost found it, Shintaro was done with a match.

"Aaah, maybe it's time for a soda break..?" The chair was turning around and everything around Momo slowed down.

Panicking, the girl launched herself at Shintaro's waist, screaming, "Onii-chan!"

The second her hands touched his waist in a pseudo-hug, Shintaro smacked her away with a yelp, resulting in a Momo on the ground and a radically defensive brother.

"Oi! Momo, don't touch me like that. It's weird." Shintaro frowned at the whining girl on the carpet. He was holding his sides tightly.

"Why not? I never hug Onii-chan," Momo fake-pouted and Shintaro didn't answer.

"I'm getting soda so get out of my room."

"Heeey! Don't ignore my question!" Momo complained, before the answer dawned on her, to Shintaro's apparent fear.

"Wait...Y-you're ticklish?!" She burst into laughter. "I HAVE to tell everyone now!"

"No! Momo! Don't—!"

It was too late. She was out the door, with his money _and_his secret...

xx

Her fingers flew over her phone as soon as her brother was out of earshot.

Before Kano could even reply, Momo had already hung up. The cat-eyed boy was left with a phone in his limp hand, confused but feeling very devilish on the inside.

xx

"Hey! Shin-chan!" Ayano called, waving excitedly with the same bright smile on her face. "We'll be late if you don't hurry!"

However, the black-haired boy was not in a mood to jog towards her without armor. After Momo found out he was ticklish, he was sure she told everyone in the Dan that he was. There was no keeping that mouth shut anyway, even if he sold his soul to her.

"What's wrong?" She tilted her head to the side and walked towards him. Shintaro flinched and her smile widened.

"Woooo, am I super scary today? Is it the dark circles? I knew I should've put on concealer.." Ayano's happy tone declined into a self-directed grumble and she self-consciously began to preen in a mirror and frown at her appearance. "Shin-chan, do I look terrible today?"

Shintaro was speechless. "W-wait, no! You look f-fine, Ayano, relax-"

And then she pounced upon him with devilish speed, her hands magnetically aiming for his sides with precision.

"H-hey-aha-n-no! P-please stop-" Shintaro was blubbering, his arms flailing wildly and Ayano's cackle louder than his wails for help. The boy was out of breath and red in the face, his hair tousled and looking more like a bush than a hairstyle.

"I...I swear," the extremely irritated boy gasped, clutching his sides. "I will get...my revenge..."

Ayano only smiled happily.

"Don't worry! You'll have a lot of people to take revenge on after this!"

Shintaro paled and his first thought was to skip school entirely...

* * *

I love reviews and feel free to headsmack on the keyboard and submit as a review too! :)


End file.
